Ballet Flower Jacket and Bucket Girl?
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Kailey lives with her dad and little sister, Keiko. she likes to tell her little sister superhero stories, but her dad hates the heroes. why? Kailey and Keiko are going to find out soon, and what do these two girls have to do with Superboy?


**The idea started nagging me so i wrote it down. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Keiko- Blond hair. Bright light blue eyes. pale like skin. 8 years old

Kailey- Brown hair. Brown eyes. tanish skin. 15 years old.

Chpt.1

"_No!" exclaimed the beautiful heroine. She was tied to a metal chair as the villainess pointed a giant ray gun to a large building. _

"_Yes! Tell me your secret identity, or I'll blow up the Hatfield Orphanage!" Hatfield was the city where corruption and angst happened everyday. A hero was needed, but with every hero there was a villain. _

"_You wouldn't." the heroine stated in a gasp. _

"_Of course I would. Nothing can stop the evil… DOCTOR BALLET FLOWER JACKET!" Suddenly, the heroine broke out of her bindings, and used her super speed to run to the ray gun and used her super strength to destroy it. _

"_You didn't expect that. Did you Doctor Ballet." she smiled her pearl white smile. _

"_No! Curses! My plans foiled by…" _

"What did you wanna be called again?" I inquired, looking over at my little sister who was wearing a bucket on her head, and a pink towel tied around her neck as a cape. Her hair was curly and bright blond, and she had deep blue eyes. She was holding an old plastic water gun.

"Ummm…" my eight year old sister pondered for a moment. "Bucket Girl!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Bucket Girl?" I questioned, eyeing her strangely.

"Hey, you're Doctor Ballet Flower Jacket." she stated.

"But I'm the goofy villain, and I'm wearing ballet flats, and a long flower pattern jacket. What else was my name suppose to be?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Fine. Bucket girl it is then." I sighed, having to obey her. I couldn't say no to that pouty face. "So where was I?" I inquired.

"The part where the villain's mad at the heroine." she smiled.

"Oh right." I grinned, then exclaimed, "No! Curses! My plan foiled by…"

"Keiko! Kailey!" my dad came walking into the room. He laughed once he saw our cloths, and shook his head. "What are you two doing?" Before I could say a thing, my little sister beamed, and exclaimed,

"Kailey is Dr, Ballet Flower Jacket! An evil scientist who was gonna destroy Hatfield Orphanage with a ray gun, unless the amazing Bucket Girl, which is me, tells the doctor her secret identity. But she broke free of her bindings and saves the orphanage!" My dad gazed at me with his blue eyes.

"Kailey, aren't you a little old to be playing dress up?" he inquired with a light chuckle.

"I'm only fifteen dad. I'm not that old." I giggled. He smiled, then looked down at my sister.

"Keiko, it's time for bed honey." he said softly.

"Awww. Well… can Kailey tell me a bed time story?" she inquired.

"I don't mind." I smiled, putting away my big yellow hat, and orange scarf.

"Don't you think you're getting a little too old for bed time stories?" he questioned. Keiko shrugged, and shook her head.

"No." Dad sighed, but stated,

"Alright. Get into your Pajamas and get into your bed." he then kissed her on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night daddy." she smiled, kissing him on the cheek, then running to her room. Dad gave me a look.

"What?" I questioned, taking off my ballet flats.

"Why must you fill her head with silly super hero stories?" he inquired.

"She wanted to play some sort of game and asked me for ideas. Super heroes just came to mind." I shrugged.

"I thought I made it clear that we try to keep the discussion of superheroes out of this house. They are dangerous." he stated.

"But Dad, we see them on the news all the time. They save lives." I stated. He let out a sigh.

"You'll understand when you're older." he looked over at me to see the confusion on my face. "Go along. Tell your sister a bed time story." he sighed, and I walked to Keiko's room.

I sat on the edge of her bed.

"What type of story do you wanna hear?" I questioned, with a smile. She thought a moment, but then smiled,

"Another superhero story!" I looked back at where the door was. It was closed, and I could hear dad in the kitchen. I then glanced at Keiko.

"Alright." I grinned. "Do you wanna hear more about Bucket Girl?"

"No. I wanna hear about a new hero." she smiled. I nodded my head. Alright then.

"Not so long ago there was a little girl. Her name was…" I looked at Keiko, who grinned,

"Lizzy."

"So not so long ago, there was a little girl named Lizzy. She seemed like a normal little girl, but when she ate a certain food, she'd gained super abilities. That certain food was…" I glanced at Keiko again.

"lollipops." she stated.

"Okay. So when she ate Lollipops she could run faster then the speed of light. One day while she was at the mall with her mom, a catastrophe occurred…"

"_Mom, can we go into the candy store?" Lizzy inquired to her mom with pleading blue eyes. Her mom simply shook her head._

"_You'll rot your teeth out with that junk food." she answered, and Lizzy frowned. Just then, a loud explosion erupted. A green gas slowly crept throughout the mall. Lizzy's mother quickly passed out, and she ran into the candy store and put in a quarter in a machine, and had a lollipop. Once it entered her mouth, she spun around in a circle and was in her costume. A bright yellow…_

"Ew. Yellow." Keiko wrinkled her nose at the color, like it was the smell of onions. I forgot that she deeply hated that color.

"Pink?" I questioned looking at her, and she smiled.

"Okay, so as I was saying…"

_A bright Pink cat suit with_ _a stylish purple belt. she also had an equally purple mask, and cape. She ran where the explosion occurred, the gas having no effect on her because she was running so fast. She then saw her arch enemy. Elastic Woman! _

"Kailey."Dad was in the door way with his arms crossed.

"There was an epic battle, Elastic Woman was trying to steal stuff, Lizzy saved the day, the end." I said in a rushed voice.

"Night Kailey." Keiko sighed, understanding that dad wanted to speak to me.

"Good night." I smiled. I turned off her light, and then closed her door.

"Kailey…" Dad began in a disapproving tone.

"I know, I know. Sorry." I sighed, then walked into my room, and closed the door. "Good night." I said through the door. I heard Dad sigh, but reply back to me.

"Good night."

I had no idea why Dad had such a hatred towards superheroes, but I was going to find out.


End file.
